<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Leave Me Tonight In This Moonlight by Gemini_Baby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283459">Don't Leave Me Tonight In This Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby'>Gemini_Baby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tim Drake &amp; Damian Wayne Bonding, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is a Good Brother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Damian, wake up” he dares to whisper as he leans down and adjusts his brother’s head on his lap. His right side hurts but his left side is still working. But Tim is nothing if not a creature of stubborn and spite.<br/>“Hey look at me,” he says to the still unconscious form of Damian. If Damian does something funny, he is going to kill Damian <i>himself</i>. Then he would go after the guys who thought tossing them in the river after being done was a good idea. </p>
<p>Tim feels nauseous. The lingering thought that this might be too late, that the distress signal he sent earlier might not reach the family on time and that Damian might…., the thought of the thought alone makes Tim anxious. The sentence, ‘thought of a thought’ makes him snort though.</p>
<p>He takes deep breaths. He needs to be brave for both of them. He is a big brother. He is going to be a <i>good</i> big brother.</p>
<p>OR: Tim &amp; Damian are injured and it may or may not be too late in saving Damian. Tim is not having any of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Leave Me Tonight In This Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Syn asked: gem, "i can't lose you" with damian or time</p>
<p>Fills my batman bingo prompt, "I Can't Lose You"<br/>I hope you like it Syn &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The stars decorate the sky tonight with the moon sitting on its throne. The tides, the moon and the sky making a pretty picture. But sitting on the side of the river beside an unconscious Damian, Tim doesn't think of tonight as pretty. If anything at all, today has been </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would try and recall how they ended up here if his own concussion was not killing him and getting Damian conscious had not been the priority.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Damian dies..no, wait, he shouldn’t be thinking like that!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the rational part of his brain insists that the chances are low. Damian is heavily injured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>might die.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Damian dies, he will kill them all who are responsible for this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tim blinks and tries to take the stock of injuries. His own right side is on fire. He has a concussion. Damian has blood dried sticking out from his hair. He was hit badly both in the chest and back, both the places where he had been shot, if Tim remembers Dick’s notes correctly which he had hacked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moves Damian’s head to his lap as he bites back a grimace. He brushes the hair back from Damian’s forehead, his gloved fingers come back sticky. He turns his fingers towards himself and it is blood -- Damian’s blood. Which means that there is some wound hidden in his hair and not easily visible in the moonlight. And that there is even more blood than the one visible on the corner of his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damian, wake up” he dares to whisper as he leans down and adjusts his brother’s head on his lap. His right side hurts but his left side is still working. But Tim is nothing if not a creature of stubborn and spite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey look at me,” he says to the still unconscious form of Damian. If Damian does something funny, he is going to kill Damian </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then he would go after the guys who thought tossing them in the river after being done was a good idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tim feels nauseous. The lingering thought that this might be too late, that the distress signal he sent earlier might not reach the family on time and that Damian might…., the thought of the thought alone makes Tim anxious. The sentence, ‘thought of a thought’ makes him snort though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes deep breaths. He needs to be brave for both of them. He is a big brother. He is going to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> big brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t shake Damian’s head or press too hard or it might worsen the injuries. He has to settle on his voice only. His raspy voice after having to scream for hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, gremlin. This is not the time to be a gremlin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian does not move. Tim is panicking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dami-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Robin”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dami, please”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He keeps trying and not succeeding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will join you when you binge Deltora Quest “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Nothing like a good ole bribe.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s still no response. Rude!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will even let you use my camera.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Rip camera. But hey, if it gets little brother back then it is a small sacrifice)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! If you don’t open the eyes, you won’t remain the baby of the family anymore!” Tim tries to threaten. Keyword: tries. Even voicing the words make tears slip out of his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Think about Dick. He would be heartbroken. He will be sad. And he will break his phone. Again. He would be sad. He would cry. You won’t want him to be sad and to cry, right?” The kid didn’t hesitate in </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying for</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dick. He would have to listen to this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian doesn’t listen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damian, come on. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason would burn the assets of those people down. And will kill them. Who is he kidding? They all will kill them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dami, hey, Jason would cry in the pillow silently and won’t be able to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Steph would hate going to the trampoline parks alone”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I can’t lose you” Tim says as he breaks down into sobs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t get rid ‘f me th’t easy”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scrambles. Wipes the tears away from his eyes. “You could not have come into consciousness before my part? Troll!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always”, the troll replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim is not smiling. He is not! “Once a gremlin, always a gremlin”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian offers him a little smile. “Proud to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>The audacity!)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep your eyes opened. Need to go back”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t plan on leaving, little brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim sits with Damian’s head on his lap. They take turns telling stories to each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They get the response signal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Their family is coming for them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For now, they have got each other and that’s okay.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos, comments and bookmarks are always welcome and very much appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>